mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Strawberry Cupcake Kitten
Welcome Hey, welcome to my talk page! Don't be afraid to leave me a little message, okay? Hey there In case I'm not in chat later again, happy birthday! :) Ridley Prime 05:21, August 29, 2011 (UTC) come 2 just to chat wiki Where'd you go all of a sudden? Regardless, I'm going to bed now especially since that seems to be what everyone else is doing too...Ridley Prime 10:25, September 4, 2011 (UTC) All right, since I seem to be the one messing up the chat now for some reason, what's the plan here exactly, as far as going to a different chat or whatever? Ridley Prime 00:48, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see. Well unless you got AIM or some instant messenger that I have too, might as well say "see ya later" for now D:, unless you're currently up to playing some MK9 or something we both got. Ridley Prime 00:55, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Well I have a chore or two that I still gotta do right now. Plus I still need to eat, so maybe in a little bit. I'll message you again then unless I forget or something comes up. Ridley Prime 01:03, September 11, 2011 (UTC) I forgive you. It's mostly my fault for failing to be funny, but I didn't mean any disrespect to anyone.ShaoKahn928 14:30, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, where'd you go all of a sudden? D: Well I guess I'll catch ya tomorrow then (or later today rather), as it is getting kind of late now... Ridley Prime 06:22, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Chat Chat is glitching up for you too, right? [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ']][[User talk:Deadpool75|'Shock It!']] 20:01, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry, am gonna join as soon as I finish looking at the new comments/edits here (was unable to earlier due to the wiki being temporarily closed and read-only for awhile). Ridley Prime 00:06, October 10, 2011 (UTC) My sig > Your sig [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ']][[User talk:Deadpool75|'Shock It!']] 05:19, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Meanie! [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ']][[User talk:Deadpool75|'Shock It!']] 19:32, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Why? It won't let me chat! Why? LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 21:37, October 16, 2011 (UTC) COME BACKKKKKKKK GAHHHHHHHHHH Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] Vap, idk what happened to MK chat, so we're at KOP for today. Ermacpunk15 10-21-11 5:30 (UTC) hey vap can u ask them if i may be unbanned now?Prince ' Retreat! ' 00:47, October 25, 2011 (UTC) You banned me?Is that how you solve your problems?To think I thought you were better than this I was just testing you, I promise I will be cool.LottoLyka 03:25, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello 05:03, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello, my name is Zatch. 05:06, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Hello. Goodbye. Byakuya Talk Arkham City 05:38,10/27/2011 Vap can i be unbanned now? Oh sorry i forgot to sign it ^ Prince ' Retreat! ' 02:36, October 28, 2011 (UTC) lol Nice sig again. ^^ Anyhow, I had mostly just been a busy little bat lately with Arkham City, doing all that Riddler stuff and getting those medals the past few days, which I had just finished the rest of today except like the Catwoman stuff, so I was gonna come back today, not too long after you posted on my talk page, coincidentally. Had missed y'all too I guess, and I just saw the blogs of Deadpool and Bya going on a hiatus. That's rather unfortunate, just when I was gonna be coming back... Still though, I'll see ya later. Ridley Prime 22:01, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Vapor, look. It's simple, look at my last message on Bya's talk page and you will understand what I mean. I'm not pathetic. You didn't interpret all that the way I did. I DID. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 02:14, October 30, 2011 (UTC) The glitch caught me. BTW the answer was: He didn't pay a penny because he payed $5000 dollars. [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!']] 03:52, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Go ahead, make one better than that. I dare j00 [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!']] 04:07, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Metal. STILL, you don't understand. But w/e. I wouldn't of done it if there was no reason behind it. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 14:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Vap. Seriously? Stay the fuck out of this because that Is not what I said, nor was it was I was trying to say. So please? Stay out of it becuase I didn't insult you, Mainly because I like you alot more than Ermac. Next Time, I guess I'll just play along and ignore you guys, you don't know how I felt about all that though, otherwise you would have stopped. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 14:12, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ...And Justice for All (including me) Vap 2. Ok Vapor, I totally understand the friendship between yall, but I don't feel that Ermac has ANY room to say that he was "insulted", he wasn't insulted are you kidding me? I, was insulted, ok? I'm still pissed and sad just thinking about it and his insults to me. Did you see one of his avi's that I presume is him??????........, anyway I really don't agree with my behavior either, ok? I should have handled it in a mature manner by asking Bya to talk to Ermac for a while about it. But Anyway Hopefully, Bya and you will understand. Bye, Vapor. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 20:20, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ??????????? How can you change your username?!?! As you can tell, I really need to! LB68 You wanna piece of the Ladybug? 19:57, October 31, 2011 (UTC) (See! Look at my username! That's my reason!) VAPOR!!! WHY??? [[User:Deadpool75|'Deadpool75: ']][[User talk:Deadpool75|''' Leave a message or die']] 02:32, November 1, 2011 (UTC) HOW THE FUCK DID YOU CHANGE YOUR USERNAME?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?Prince ' Retreat! ' 03:57, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Come on down to ze chat. [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ]][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'''I will show no mercy!]] 00:44, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Come back brah ^ --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 21:24, January 20, 2012 (UTC) COME BAAAAAAAAAACK. --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 05:55, January 22, 2012 (UTC) COMMMMMMMMMMMMMMME BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACKKKKKK hi --Byakuya[[User talk:Byakuya600| The Slayer of Colossi]] 18:05, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Alright, what I was trying to say was that, I think I may be feeling love, but how do I be sure? I figured with you being the person who opposes my theory the most strongly, you would answer this question with ease. Lwoslayer10 01:52, February 5, 2012 (UTC) You would blame Vap for an accident. You were unbanned right after so you can quit your whining. -- Byakuya Talk Operation Raccoon City 01:57,2/5/2012 01:57, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi, its JOHNNY, can you unban me from chat now? i promise i will change my password so my brother can't get on! Thanks, and greetings fromJohnnyWINS 19:27, February 10, 2012 (UTC)JohnnyWINS How dare you talk about me! I may not be on here often, but you don't have a right to talk crap about me. Is it because of my status? Is it because there's a trait of mine you find appalling? I wish whoever made you chat moderator would strip that position from you. As a matter of fact, I wish you were NEVER on here unless you can show me full respect, for I am a young person who does not deserve this! I hope you're prepared to submit your apology, you fool. KuchikiNova258 01:34, March 15, 2012 (UTC)KuchikiNova258, your enraged victim. D-:< I'll tell you who I am. I've been a member since last Tuesday. And, I was told that you talked crap about me. Why on earth would a civilized person like you do that? KuchikiNova258 02:15, March 15, 2012 (UTC)KuchikiNova258 Hi, there. I'd like to apologize for my comment to you the other day. I didn't realize that someone like him would do that. You see, I rarely became the victim of deception, and that could explain why I thought that was from you. I wish I weren't tricked so easily, though. :-( KuchikiNova258 21:31, March 15, 2012 (UTC)FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 FF 14 93 KuchikiNova258 P.S. My birthday is tomorrow. KuchikiNova258 21:32, March 15, 2012 (UTC)Kuchiki Hi, Cupcake! I must say, you are quite excellent at your duties. Hope you have a day of total awesomeness! Sincerely, KuchikiNova258 14:50, March 21, 2012 (UTC)Kuchiki Cupcakes! Hey! Love your changing avatars ^_^ babystace2k10 00:07, April 14, 2012 (UTC) (Metal) Well, you now what. It's true, You are childish. I honestly tried to make peace with you and understand you last night before I left. And I fuckin' told you straight up that I was already mad. What you did to me today and part of yesterday is just unacceptable and will get most people on here banned for a long time. I've already told Royalty I'm sick of you. You are also immature for trying to start something up something with me and ES, that was not funny, ok? Might have been to you, and I doubt Ermac, but not to me, goddamnit. I PM'd him and he sounds like he wants to be my friend and everything that was just a joke YOU turned into something that could of started a shitstorm between me and ES had I not handled it the way I did. The right way, without fucking jumping to conclusions. Me and ES are right, you harass people, you think your so bigshit, and you think that just because I am not a Mod you harass me because there is almost nothing I can say without getting a ban. Hope you have a dreadful day. Toodles! Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 23:08, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Vapor, look. 1. For your information, I am not hated by everyone. 2. I have a grudge against you becuase of how you treat me and what you say to me. (Not so much Ermac and Bya anymore) I never said YOU jump to konclusions. 3. Ermac, X, ES, Bya and I have little to no problems. 4. I bet ES was just joking around when he was "making fun of me". 5. I thank you for informing me about someone who could've been talking behind my back and betraying me, thanx for that. 6. Bye ;) Oh!, P.S. I just want to make things right with you. I am willing to be your friend, by all means. One of the reasons is for being honest with me about ES. I'm Sorry, man for, everything. #5 again Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 22:39, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Avi. Nice Avi, it's sexy. I like it. Metallicakid, OUT!!!!!! 22:39, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Hi I love your avatar <3ZKarabiner 18:05, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Join the chat. Johnny and Bog. Hello, I am here to request that you join Bya, Ermac, X, and I on chat. Please think about saying yes and joining us as we are attempting to revive the chat. Farewll.Prince ' Retreat! ' 01:50, May 31, 2013 (UTC) Get on chat plzPrince ' Retreat! ' 00:17, June 7, 2013 (UTC) About my avatar, I can't seem to change it. I've been having some trouble and that's why I have to leave it like this. -.- But, anyways, get on chat 4mesoon? [[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!.']] 23:30, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Get on chat plsPrince ' Retreat! ' 22:10, June 12, 2013 (UTC) get on chat plsPrince ' Retreat! ' 20:42, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Chat. PLEASE. --[[User:Emperor Scorpion|'Emperor Scorpion: ']][[User talk:Emperor Scorpion|'I will show no mercy!.']] 21:31, June 13, 2013 (UTC) get on chat. okPrince ' Retreat! ' 17:39, July 3, 2013 (UTC) get on chat vapThe Last Paladin (talk) 21:58, July 12, 2013 (UTC) get in chat vap, me and bog are there.The Last Paladin (talk) 18:34, July 15, 2013 (UTC) get on chat vapThe Last Paladin (talk) 22:24, July 16, 2013 (UTC)